Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2)
The Porsche 911 GT3 RS was released on August 9th 2011 alongside the Mazda MX-5 for SpeedBoost. The Cop Edition from NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 was later added on August 30th 2011 alongside with Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Art Director Edition. On November 29th 2011, it was announced that this car would be removed for purchase in-game. Players get to keep this car but it won't be available in the Car Dealer. The car was removed for purchase on December 8th 2011. On February 24th 2012, the grey edition was made available for one week only. On March 28th, it came out of retirement. During the 2nd Aniversary celebrations it was made a Top-Up Car. Performance This car is one of the strongest and quickest cars thanks to its low weight. It also has very powerful cosmic NOS. In terms of cornering, the BMW M1 Procar takes the lead, but the GT3 RS does outperform almost all of the other cars except the Porsche 911 GT2 (997) regardless. If properly tuned, its top speed ranking will break 800. The GT3 RS is faster than any car in the game besides the BMW M1 Procar or the Porsche 911 GT2 (997) and currently holds the highest number of track records on the straight tracks. : Top Speed: 308 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 225 km/h + 65 with NOS / Handling Speed: 212 km/h Editions *Seacrest County Police *Grey Car Stats Bodykits *1,100 SB - Tensor 911 GT3 RS Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front 911 GT3 RS Tensor R.jpg|Tensor Rear 911 GT3 RS Incline F.jpg|Incline Front 911 GT3 RS Incline R.jpg|Incline Rear 911 GT3 RS Rex F.jpg|Rex Front 911 GT3 RS Rex R.jpg|Rex Rear 911 GT3 RS Optima F.jpg|Optima Front 911 GT3 RS Optima R.jpg|Optima Rear 911 GT3 RS Excel F.jpg|Excel Front 911 GT3 RS Excel R.jpg|Excel Rear 911 GT3 RS Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front 911 GT3 RS Supremo R.jpg|Supremo Rear 911 GT3 RS Glint F.jpg|Glint Front 911 GT3 RS Glint R.jpg|Glint Rear 911 GT3 RS Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front 911 GT3 RS Cascade R.jpg|Cascade Rear 911 GT3 RS Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front 911 GT3 RS Exodus R.jpg|Exodus Rear 911 GT3 RS Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front 911 GT3 RS Kineto R.jpg|Kineto Rear 911 GT3 RS Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front 911 GT3 RS Sonic R.jpg|Sonic Rear 911 GT3 RS Flow F.jpg|Flow Front 911 GT3 RS Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear 911 GT3 RS Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front 911 GT3 RS Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear 911 GT3 RS Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front 911 GT3 RS Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear 911 GT3 RS Transform F.jpg|Transform Front 911 GT3 RS Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear *1,100 SB - Incline *1,100 SB - Rex *1,100 SB - Optima *1,100 SB - Excel *1,100 SB - Supremo *750 SB - Glint *750 SB - Cascade *600 SB - Exodus *600 SB - Kineto *600 SB - Sonic *150,000 IGC - Flow *150,000 IGC - Pressure *150,000 IGC - Offroad *150,000 IGC - Transform Appearances This MK2 version of the Car was only featured in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010 NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery nfsw717.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 RS Cop Edition nfsw718.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 RS Grey 911GT3RSCOPHP2010.jpg|911 GT3 RS in NFS Hot Pursuit 2010 Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:Flat-Six powered Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Class S Category:Class A